A Virtual Local Area Network (VLAN) is a group of network devices (such as PCs, servers, and other network resources and devices) that function as a single administratively configured LAN or broadcast domain. VLANs may be configured on single or different LAN sections, and may span multiple switches/routers, and even across Wide Area Network (WAN) links. Thus, the network devices associated with a specific VLAN may be separated by geography and location in the network. A VLAN is not a physical location, but a membership. Users located in separate areas or connected to separate ports may be assigned to a single VLAN group. In other words, a VLAN is a logical grouping of ports and end-stations such that all ports and end-stations for a given VLAN appear to be on the same physical (or extended) LAN segment even though each may be geographically separated.
One of the problems with VLANs is that VLAN-aware devices (or 802.1Q compliant devices) require programming of the VLAN ID in order for the device to transmit frames with the VLAN Tag (4 bytes, with twelve bits identifying the VLAN ID). Currently, the programming may be done manually or by another method that is proprietary in nature. One such method utilizes a proprietary ethernet protocol whereby the ethernet devices obtain VLAN IDs directly from their respective ethernet switch. The problems with such methods are the proprietary nature of the protocol and/or the added functionality needed within the switch.
Accordingly, there is needed a method and apparatus that automatically programs a VLAN ID into an IP/ethernet device without the need for additional functionality at the respective switch.